Breaking the Habit (Fan-Made Episode)
Breaking the Habit is a fan-made episode by KarlX. Starring Roles *Flippy Featuring Roles *Flaky *Cuddles *Giggles *Splendid Appearances *Toothy *Pop *Cub *Lumpy *Petunia *Russell (in a picture) Basic Argument Flippy is happy because he is going to visit Flaky, after not seeing her for a long time! But you traverse two problems: A Splendid fight and becomes a murderer to kill anyone who crosses you. 'Plot' Flippy is seen driving his truck, feeling very excited that he gets to see Flaky again. Flaky is then seen in her house watching TV but suddenly Flippy knocks on the door. Flaky opens it and then squeels in delight, happy to see Flippy again. Flaky lets him in and they sit down.As they talk,outside,Lumpy and some of his friends (Giggles,Cuddles and Toothy) are looking at at a box of rockets,all confused except Lumpy.They were confused why Lumpy brought them outside to watch fireworks at 12 noon. When Lumpy shoots, a loud 'bang' is heard.Flippy hears this and flips-out. Flaky notices this and runs out of her house with Evil Flippy chasing her until he spots the group. When nobody was looking,he stuffs one of the firework rockets.Lumpy picks it up and shoots it.It didn't fly,it just landed on the ground (due to how much Evil Flippy stuffed it), then Lumpy leaves for a bathroom break. Cuddles,Giggles and Toothy try to find the problem, until it explodes, killing them. Splendid flies past,only to stop to examine the scene. He dives down towards Evil Flippy, only to be tackled onto an off-screen ground. We here him screaming and blood flying all over. Evil Flippy stands up with blood all over himself. He sees Lumpy come towards him.Flipqy picks up his knife and slashes Lumpy. Flipqy takes out a gun and shoots Pop,causing him to die of blood loss. Cub, not aware his father is dead, cheers. Flipqy then picks up a now dead Lumpy and uses his antlers to hit Cub and Petunia,slicing them in half. Flaky could not bare this anymore and screams. This causes Flipqy to turn back to normal. Flippy looks around at what he has done. He sits in a corner and cries.Flaky feels sorry for him and goes over to cheer him up, even telling her true feelings for him. Flippy stops crying and tells Flaky he had always felt the same way.The new couple then hold hands walk away from the scene. ' ' Survivors *Flippy *Flaky Deaths *Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy die in the explosion by Flippy. *Splendid is killed by Flippy (death not shown). *Lumpy is slashed by Flippy. *Pop dies from getting shot by Flippy. *Cub gets hit by Lumpy. *Petunia gets hit by Lumpy. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Splendid dies. *It is one of the few times to show Flaky's house. *Flippy apparently is in love with Flaky in this episode. *It is one of the few times Flippy uses a weapon. *It is the second time that Splendid appears in an episode and does not kill anyone, the first time was in Class Act. *It is the first time of the few times Flippy causes an explosion. *It is the third time you see Flippy driving a car, the first time was in Remains to be Seen, and the second in Autopsy Turvy. *Cub's death in this episode may be the most painful death for him. *Russell appears in a picture on Lumpy's car. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Articles in need of images